Mission: Mineva
by RebelApache
Summary: *Based off the Char's Deleted Affair Manga* Haman decides to take Mineva's future into her own hands. Possible eventual Char x Haman - Please R&R if you are interested in seeing more CDA based stories.


Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic. I noticed that UC Gundam does not have a very active fandom, and in particular the manga Char's Deleted Affair has NO fan works what so ever. I don't know if there is an interest in that particular series or the Char x Haman relationship, and I am not sure this is worth continuing. But I thought I might try to post the first chapter and see what everyone thinks.

This takes place after volume 3 of CDA, and will go into an alternate timeline from there. It may cross future events of CDA and/or Zeta Gundam, but that has yet to be determined.

Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. If you are interested in seeing more, please let me know.

- Rebel

Mission Mineva - Chapter 1

Responsibility was something Haman took seriously. Responsibility meant that she was something more than a child. It meant that she could be trusted to do important things. It meant that she could build her reputation and prove that she was a capable and vital member of Axis's forces.

The responsibility of being Princess Mineva's guardian was one she was very honored to take. She knew how important it was to her father's memory, to Lieutenant Natalie, and to everyone for her to take good care of Mineva. However, she also knew that they all had their own ideas about what made a proper guardian.

Most likely, chasing the naked two year old down the hallway was not their idea of proper.

"Mineva! I'm not going to able to take you to the private bath again if you don't behave!" Haman said, as she followed close behind. She swept a towel around the child, attempting to lift her up. Unfortunately, her shoe slipped on one of Mineva's wet footprints, and fell backwards, Mineva in tote.

"Having some…difficulties, Haman?" spoke a voice from down the quarters. Haman looked up quickly to see the familiar face of Char Aznable. Immediately, she scrambled up from the floor, holding the squirming and laughing Mineva in her arms.

"Captain Char…I'm sorry! I was just taking a short cut back to Mineva's quarters, and she took off on me."

"It's fine…although hasn't Lieutenant Natalie told you that you are not responsible for things like bathing the lady Mineva?"

"But I want to." Haman spoke, as she let the girl down, but held tight to her hand. "I'm her guardian after all, and she likes being able splash around leisurely. Whoever normally bathes her doesn't usually let her." Char smiled lightly, and glanced down at the child.

"Sha! Sha!" She said in her childish tone, grinning as she did so. He ran a gloved hand over her damp hair.

"Some day, you will be a good mother." Char spoke, looking back up at Haman. She could not control the flush of red to her cheeks or the look of surprise in her face.

"…I…thank you, Captain Char. Although I doubt that I will ever be one. Not while I am needed elsewhere." She glanced away from him, and tugged on Mineva's hand. "…Let's go, before we get into trouble." The young redhead waved at Char as they walked through the hallway, towards where Mineva really belonged.

---

"Haman…I'm glad that you take your responsibilities so seriously, however, you need to keep in mind that certain things are not appropriate-"

"I know, Lieutenant Natalie. I'm just frustrated for Mineva! She's really just an ordinary girl, and she deserve to be able to do some normal things." Haman flopped down into a chair, bringing a hand to her forehead in frustration. Natalie touched her shoulder, looking at her sympathetically.

"She is not going to be an ordinary girl, though…and why give her freedoms now that may be taken away from her in the future? That would be even more cruel."

"It's ridiculous to make a child grow up before she can even hold a pencil! I'm here to stand in her place as her guardian, I can't see why they won't leave things to me and let the girl be. It's not as if I can't handle it…"

"And no one is saying that you can't, Lady Haman. You will certainly be helping shoulder Mineva's burden… but it is not all for you decide. Members of the Axis government have say as well. And their wishes about how Mineva is brought up has quite a bit of sway." Haman's violet eyes looked up at the woman who had been her companion for the last six years of her life.

"I am the one who will have the most influence over what Mineva does, and doesn't do." Haman spoke, her voice filled with authority. "That is what I was appointed to do. And it is what I will continue to do through out the Lady Mineva's life."

"…That is true, Lady Haman, but remember that you are still young yourself, and Lady Mineva is still practically a baby. There's so much speculation about what is the best way to educate her. There is even talk of what would happen were she to develop Newtype abilities-"

"Mineva is NOT a Newtype! Why are they even CONSIDERING such a ludicrous thing?" Haman sprang to her feet, looking furious. Natalie led her back to her seat, trying to calm her.

"She is still young, and of course it is not certain either way if she has any kind of abilities. You have to look at it from the shoes of the government officials. Say Mineva did show signs of Newtype abilities, even just small ones, imagine what that might do for the moral of the country. Knowing that their ordained leader could be put into the same category as Char Aznable, Amuro Ray…even yourself, that is a very big thing."

"But it wouldn't be true-"

"Don't you understand, Haman?" Natalie said, pouring a cup of tea from the tray on the table, and handing it to Haman. "It doesn't need to be true. If there is even a grain of possibility for her to have special abilities, they will latch on to it, and use it to their advantage. To your advantage. To Axis's advantage." She sat down besides Haman, but kept a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her. "It will all work out for the best in the end, and I know you will still have influence on what goes on. But it would be best for you now to accept your own limitations."

Haman quietly sipped her tea, taking in Natalie's words carefully. She did not speak again until she had finished the cup, and set it carefully back on the tray.

"That will be all, Natalie. I think I need to get some rest."

"Sleep well, Lady Haman. Things will look better in the morning."

---

_Darkness. Even if she tried to open her eyes, she would only see black, so there was no point in trying. There was a strap across her chest and legs, preventing them from moving. Every so often, there were loud buzzes one ear or the other. Occasionally, there would be a sound like an explosion. Even though she knew she was safe, she still wondered if she would live through it all._

"_Lady Haman, you are doing just fine." a voice slurred by microphone feedback said into her ear. "I just need you to lie still for another five minutes as we run a few more tests. After that, there will be a pause in the sounds. I need you to tell me what direction on a clock face you believe the next sound will be coming from. Just do your best. You'll be done before you know it."_

"_Yes." She spoke loudly continuing to endure the sounds all around her. This part of the tests was always the hardest, because there was no interaction. The only thing for her to do was try to block it out, and think of better things. Supposedly, she would be able to help others with her abilities. She had no idea how, but apparently, it would be worth going through all these tests. Sometimes, however, she didn't care if it would save the world. She just wanted out._

_Five minutes passed to her like five lifetimes, however, finally came the moment of peace. She couldn't really take it in, as she needed to focus, in order to predict where the next loud explosion noise was going to come from._

"…_Ah…Five o'clock." Shortly after the words left her lips, there was the sound of an explosion behind her to the right. Another pause graced her ears, and she focused once more. "This one is at nine o'clock-no, ten!" A moment more, and to the upper left she heard another explosion. It went on like this for a while, with her predictions usually being spot. Finally, it was over. The restraints were lifted. She was told her accuracy was ninety-five percent, two percent higher from yesterday. She was told that she could leave, and that they would see her tomorrow._

_It was all she could do not to vomit at the thought._

_---_

Haman woke in a cold sweat for the third night in a row since she had spoken to Natalie. This was just too much. Normally, Haman did not look back at the years where she had been tested on. She acknowledged the fact that it helped her understand her capabilities, and that in and of itself was useful. But it was not something she enjoyed at the time, in fact, at certain points it could have been considered torture. She bore it well, but it was not something she wished on anyone else, particularly not Mineva.

She would like to think that if the tests had to happen, she would be able to take control, perhaps lessen the intensity of the test and how they were done. But apparently, she might not have complete control even over that.

Having control. Now that was something Haman wanted more than anything. If she had control, things would be different. War wouldn't be necessary. Mineva could grow up normally, while Haman handled any important affairs of state for her. Captain Char would take her out twice a week. However, as Haman had learned years ago, there were only so many things that she could control, and the rest she would have to just simply take as it came. It just frustrated her control did not extend far enough to benefit Mineva.

Or did it?

If Haman was nothing else, it was stubborn. She did not want to accept that she was helpless in this situation. And the more she considered it, the more it made sense. If she took Mineva away from all this, until she was old enough to think for herself, the girl could grow up normally, and under Haman's guidance. No one else need be involved, so there would be no restrictions on what she could do, no lack of childish, ordinary fun, no unnecessary testing. Haman could raise her to be a queen. And when she was ready rule, she would bring her back.

They could not deny the crowned heir of the Zabi. If they did, Haman had years to figure out a battle strategy. And as Mineva's guardian, as the one who rescued her, they would not deny her, once Mineva was on the throne.

By no means were these ideas foolproof. There were so many places where there would be difficulties, the least of which was how to sneak them both out safely. The alternative, however, was to simply let fate run its course, and relinquish her control to destiny. She would never be truly satisfied with herself if she did not at least try.

It would take some time to pull together, how much time she could not be sure of. There were things she needed to secure, plans she needed to make.

There was someone she had to say goodbye to.

---

"Captain Char…" Haman aid quietly, as she leaned against the wall of the common room and kitchen area. It was past midnight by now, and she was sipping out of a cardboard cup filled with tea, clad in pink, girlish pajamas. She looked at him with her violet eyes, seeming almost surprised to see him. "You're home early."

Char shrugged. He was wearing his red suit jacket, and a button up shirt, though the shirt looked somewhat disheveled. "Were you waiting up for me, Haman?"

"No." She lied smoothly, taking another sip of tea. "How was your date?" Blue eyes gazed over her, considering her carefully. He then walked over to the coffee maker, and poured himself a cup.

"It wasn't a date…it was more of a meeting. I don't have as much leisure time as you might imagine."

"I know, Captain Char…" She scratched the back of her head. "Would you mind walking me back to my room? It's late, and all."

"All right…" he said as he sipped his coffee, and followed her through the doorway. "I've been proud of you the last few weeks, Haman…" He glanced as her as they began to walk in the direction of the women's quarters. "Lieutenant Natalie has told me you have adopted a new attitude when it comes to Mineva."

"You…could say that." Haman folded her arms over her chest, looking straight ahead.

"You're a good girl, Haman. There's no need for both you and Mineva to lose childhood years for this country."

"….Lose childhood years?" Haman stopped walking, and looked directly at Char with her violet eyes. "Forgive me, Captain Char, but how can you say that? I've already lost my childhood years for the sake of protecting this country." Char's sunglasses came off.

"You have a point, Haman. And I know while they have you piloting, things will never quite be normal for you. But you still have a right to enjoy your school aged years without the burden of raising a princess. You deserve to be young while you still can." Haman looked away from him, a frown upon her lips as she continued to the door of the woman's quarters in silence. Char followed behind, knowing that Haman was not satisfied with his words, but being uncertain what he could say to change that. When they reached the door, Haman slowly raised her pass card to swipe it through. Abruptly, she stopped herself and turned towards him.

"Captain Char, I need to know. Is the reason you don't love me because you think of me as a child? Because I'm NOT one, not even a little bit. I haven't since they labeled me as a Newtype."

"Haman-"

"You don't understand that I'm not a little girl. I'm not even a teenager who occasionally pilots for the military. I have the mind of an adult. I have the BODY of an adult, but you've only looked at me as if I'm a girl. I'm not."

"Hama-" Char was cut off once again as Haman grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him in full on the lips. It only lasted a moment before he jumped back, his arms pushing her away.

"You're never going to see me as anything more than a child."

"You're never going to see me as anything but a fantasy. An infatuation." Tears coming to her eyes, Haman did not have it in her to say anything else.

"Good night, Captain." She ran the card through the scanner, opened the door, and gave him one last teary glance before walking through and closing the door behind her. If all went as planned, that would have been the last time she would see him for a very long time.


End file.
